Many A Sleepless Night
by Dystopian Visionary
Summary: Taichi is losing sleep over Yamato. Hikari wants to help her Ni-Chan get over it, but she doesn't know what's going on. Meanwhile, Yamato's got similar feelings. R&R plz. *CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. Default Chapter

Log: It is 12:21 AM, and I, Megami Dani, am wide-awake. What to do? WRITE YAOI!! Forgive me kiddies, this is my first attempt at Yaoi of any kind. It's a Taito, and I'd like it very much if the flamers would take it easy until my next one. Yes, there will more than likely be a next one. And for those people who like threesomes between Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari I wrote a nice short blurb very early in the morning about a revealing shirt that Hikari is wearing at a café. It's funny. Woot! Go read that too if you will. It's no lemon or anything either, in case you were wondering. Now if you'll all excuse me, I must go get a caffeine beverage of some sort and I will be right back. Please enjoy! Oh, and for all you technical people, I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda, and all that crap. Merph.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi tiptoed out of his bedroom and picked the TV remote up off the table. He pushed the ON button and plopped onto the couch. "Damn him," he grumbled. "Insomnia on account of a guy I like is not how I pictured myself spending my teenage years."  
  
Taichi was, of course, talking about the young lead singer of The Teenage Wolves, Yamato Ishida. Just the thought of him was keeping poor Taichi awake, tossing and turning in his bed. Thinking of his blue eyes made him stare at the ceiling. Thinking of his blond hair made him scratch his head. And thinking of his sexy body made him- well, you know. Tai looked down and scowled as he saw it sticking out of his pajama pants. "Not again!" he growled aloud. He decided to ignore it and covered it with one of him mom's throw pillows as he flicked through the channels.  
  
Nothing was on TV except some old 30's movie and late night porn. "And now I know how all the scumbags in the city stay sane - they stay up late and watch TV," Tai sighed. But he wasn't a scumbag. He just couldn't sleep.  
  
Tai had met Yamato 3 years ago at summer camp, the year that they had all learned about digimon, how they worked, and were told about being digidestined. Everything had still seemed like yesterday when a new batch of digidestined was pulled into it all, but even though they were novices, they all still emerged from the battle victorious. Everything was finally peaceful again, and it seemed that Tai could actually find the peace inside that he longed for, because chasing after Yamato in those times was near impossible.  
  
But peace was far from what Taichi felt. Insomnia wracked him almost every night since the end of the battle just thinking about Yamato himself, let alone his reaction if Tai ever did tell him how he felt. He was so sure Yamato was in love with Sora. They had been dating for some time now. What if Yamato decided he wanted to settle down with her? What if they got married?? What if they had kids???  
  
Frustrated with thinking about it all, Tai shoved off the couch and went to the fridge to get a Coke. It was going to be a long night, why not get comfortable?  
  
Maneuvering back over to the couch, Tai set his Coke on the table and popped a tape into the VCR. It was dark, so he couldn't tell what it was exactly. 'Anything to get my mind off Yamato for a while,' he thought as he settled into the cushions, remote in hand.  
  
But to Taichi's dismay, it was a tape of Hikari's last birthday party, and each of the digidestined were present, including Yamato. Despite Daisuke's attempt to hog all camera time to himself, being the ultimate ham that he was (Author's note: Yes, I dislike Daisuke. Not to the point of him being raped or killed, I just plain don't like him most of the time. He can be ok sometimes, but I find that he's mostly annoying. Moving on.), there were some pretty good shots of Yamato. Tai just couldn't take anymore and angrily switched it off.  
  
Staring out the window, which sent a sliver of silver moonlight across the floor of the Yagami's living room, Taichi sighed heavily. "Am I ever going to be able to forget him?"  
  
(-_-) . o O (ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.)  
  
"Tai! Tai, wake up! What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Mrs. Yagami cried as she shook her son.  
  
Taichi blinked groggily as he tried to bat his mother away. "Wha-? Oh, yeah, sorry mom, I couldn't sleep last night and I guess I kinda blacked out after a while."  
  
"Well, you'd better hurry up and get ready, we're going to grandma's house today, remember?" she replied. (Author's note: Yes, I know, predictable excuse and opportunity to make a nasty little orgasmic casserole, but what else am I supposed to do??? Send them to the National Bug Museum???? *shivers* Ew, bugs.)  
  
Tai nodded and propped himself upright, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "Good morning Taichi!" came a familiar voice from behind him, as two pinkly clad arms embraced him.  
  
"Good morning Hikari," Taichi mumbled back.  
  
"Wow, you look like you got hit by a bus or something, Tai," Hikari replied, coming around to sit on the couch next to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep again," he said, finally turning to look at her. He had told Hikari about his dreadful insomnia, but not to the full extent.  
  
"And you still don't know what's causing it??" she asked, sounding quite concerned. "I think you should see a doctor Tai, this has to stop."  
  
"I know, I know," he said, only wanting Hikari off his back. God forbid if she ever did find out the truth. "I have to go get a shower if we're going to grandma's soon." Taichi stood up and trudged sleepily into the bathroom, Hikari staring after him.  
  
'You're lovesick Taichi, I can tell,' she thought. 'But over whom?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato was already on his way to band practice. It was early in the morning, but The Teenage Wolves needed about as much practice as they could get. They had a concert in a week and needed to drill everything to the point of insanity.  
  
But Yamato's mind was elsewhere. As he walked and stared off into the distance, he kicked a rock down the street. He had broken up with Sora yesterday, and he felt terrible about it. Not about breaking up with her, but about leading her on for so long. He had tried and tried to get Taichi out of his head, and he thought that dating Sora would do it. He kind of liked her, or so he thought, but he just could not deny the fact that he was truly in love with someone else. He just couldn't keep living a lie.  
  
Yamato stopped walking. He was in front of Odaiba Park. Against his better judgment, he turned and went in. 'I'll just tell them I took the scenic route,' he thought to himself, readjusting the guitar slung across his back. Indeed, there was a way to get there through the park. It just took longer.  
  
Yamato took his time strolling through the lush green trees. The air was crisp and refreshing. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was time to forget about Sora. And Taichi, for that matter. Yamato was sure that Taichi would jump at the chance to date her. He sighed heavily. How would he be able to bear that?  
  
"Yamato," he heard a soft voice behind him say. He turned around abruptly, and saw Sora standing there.  
  
"Oh, Sora," he said, not so much as a reply but as a realization. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought you'd come through here," she replied, approaching him. "I know you too well. Please, I need to know Yamato. Why did we break up?"  
  
"Because." Yamato replied, struggling to think up a lie, ".because I have to give my cat the full-time care it needs. Mind you, he's really sick."  
  
"That's a lie, Yamato," Sora said sadly, lowering her eyes. "I know. It's someone else, isn't it?"  
  
"I." he started, but couldn't find anything to back it up. "Look, Sora, it has nothing to do with you."  
  
She sighed. "I thought we had something," she went on. "I thought I was the girlfriend of the wonderful Yamato Ishida, the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves, the guy that every other girl could only dream of." She sobbed. "I thought I was special to you."  
  
But before Yamato could try and console her, Sora ran off in the opposite direction, towards the park entrance. He growled, both at himself for being an idiot, and at her because she was more than likely going to seek comfort in Taichi's arms.  
  
He turned angrily and kept walking. He needed to get to practice, anything to get his mind off this. But he stopped near the pond, and stared out across the water.  
  
"Am I ever going to be able to forget him?" he asked himself, and then kept walking. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
Taichi walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, trying to towel-dry his hair. "Mom!" he called, head down as he frictioned the fabric against his head. "What time are we going to grandma's??"  
  
But there was no reply. Taichi dropped the towel on the couch and called some more. "Mom? Where are you?"  
  
But again, no one answered. It was then that he spotted a note on the living room table. He picked it up and scanned it over. It was from Hikari. It read:  
  
Taichi:  
  
I was able to convince mom that you were just too tired to come with us. I'm sure grandma wouldn't want you falling asleep on her brand new laminated couch anyway. She probably windexed it especially for our visit. Get some sleep, and try to stop thinking about whomever it is you're stuck on. It'd probably do you some good to just tell them how you feel and get it off your chest. At least you'd start sleeping again. See you later. Love Hikari.[pic]  
  
  
  
Taichi smiled to himself. He was so used to looking out for his little sister. Now she was looking out for him. He placed the note back on the table, slumped onto the couch and let himself drift in and out of consciousness, still wearing only a towel. As his eyes slowly closed, Taichi thought about Yamato. 'Maybe I should tell him,' he thought, getting drowsier by the second. 'There's just so much to say.and I do need.sleep."  
  
  
  
Yamato waved goodbye to the rest of the band as he headed out of the garage. "Don't forget guys, 2 hour lunch break and then back to work!" he called, smiling. The practice had made him feel much better.  
  
He started walking through the park again, taking in all the scenery once more. There were people around now, children playing in the afternoon sunlight, couples walking by the pond. Yamato sighed and blocked them out of his mind.  
  
Coming out of the park, he couldn't help but gaze towards the apartment building where Taichi and his family lived. Why not? Mrs. Yagami surely wouldn't mind if he wanted to fix lunch for all of them. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to spend his break alone.  
  
As he took the elevator to his destination, Yamato felt a lump forming in his throat. What if Sora had been there? What if Taichi had questions for him about the breakup? He shook his head. Who cares? His cat was just more important, that's all. 'I am such an idiot,' Yamato thought to himself, hanging his head as he rang the Yagami's doorbell.  
  
But no one answered. "Hello?" he called. "Mrs. Yagami? Hikari? Taichi? Is anyone home?" He listening intently for something stirring inside but heard nothing.  
  
Yamato opened the door a crack and peered in. He'd been encouraged to just walk in before, and the door was open.  
  
He could swear that he heard a faint snoring coming from the couch. Laying his guitar against the wall, Yamato ventured over to the living room to see who it was.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. Taichi, wearing only a towel, was lying asleep on his living room couch. Yamato bit his bottom lip. Where was everyone else?  
  
He spied the note on the table, and picked it up. His eyes widened as he read it over once, twice, three times, just to be sure. ".try to stop thinking about whomever it is you're stuck on." Yamato crumpled the note and pitched it at the floor. So he was losing sleep over Sora, was he? He grabbed his guitar and walked out.  
  
"Fine, lose sleep over that bitch if you want to," he told himself angrily. He didn't even know why he was so pissed off. It wasn't Taichi's fault that he was heterosexual.  
  
Yamato took the elevator to the ground floor and stalked off towards the park again. Any thought he could have had about food right now had flown right out the window. He needed to be alone for a little while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami Dani: Mwa!! You thought they were going to get it on, didn't you? I meant for this to be at least a little funny, and trust me, once the rest of the digidestined come in, it will be. Once we get past all of the gushy love stuff, the fun stuff can begin! And by the way, Miyako here will be taking bets from the other digidestined on when they're finally going to get together, right Miyako? Miyako: Not now, I've got my hands full!! Ok Daisuke, you wanted $10 on the third chapter. Yamato: Hey, wait a second.! Taichi: We're not a horse race! Megami Dani: Well.uhm.er.^-^; you're going to have to sort that one out with Miyako! Bye!! *takes off in opposite direction* Yamato and Taichi: *running after her* We never agreed to this!! Miyako: *calling after them* Does that mean you guys aren't making any bids?! 


	2. More Insomnia...

Megami Dani: *calling from inside a bulletproof glass booth as Yamato and Taichi try to kick the shit out of it* How are those bets coming, Miyako?  
  
Miyako: Ok everybody, we've got 3 hundred dollars and fifteen cents in the pot! I'm taking any last minute bids! *along with everyone else, she looks to Yamato and Taichi, who momentarily stop beating on the bulletproof booth*  
  
Taichi: *looks at Yamato and vice versa* We've got twenty dollars on the middle of chapter 2! *they both continue beating on Dani's sanctuary*  
  
Megami Dani: Hey!! I thought you guys were mad about that!  
  
Yamato: We are. *kick kick*  
  
Taichi: But that doesn't mean we can't make bets. *grin*  
  
Megami Dani: *rolls eyes* Oh well. At least I made my bet on chapter 4 before I locked myself in here. That's right, even I don't know when they're going to get together.  
  
Hikari: Ni-chan, I found the flamethrower!!  
  
Taichi: Bring it over here, Hikari!  
  
Megami Dani: *gulp* Oh no.  
  
  
  
Taichi awoke with a start and fell off of his living room couch with a loud "Oof!" He sat up. His towel had somehow managed to fly off and landed on his head. As he plucked from its new perch, he stood and again wrapped it around his waist. "It's kind of cold in here. I should turn up the heat a little," he said aloud, rubbing his arms.  
  
That's when he noticed that the front door was ajar. "That's strange," he said, closing it softly. But Taichi thought nothing of it as he went into his bedroom to get dressed. He barely had time to pull a shirt over his head when he heard the doorbell.  
  
"Just a second!!" he called, hopping on one foot as he tried to pull on a pair of pants. He decided to forgo the socks as he fumbled with his bedroom doorknob.  
  
"I'm coming!! I'm coming!!" he yelled as the doorbell kept ringing about his ears. "Keep your pants on!"  
  
When Taichi opened the door, there, to his surprise, stood Sora. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. "Hi Taichi," she sniffled. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Um, sure," he said, standing aside so she could walk in and take off her shoes.  
  
Taichi plopped onto the couch and looked back at her as she came over. "What's the problem, Sora?"  
  
Almost immediately Sora collapsed into his lap and started sobbing. Taichi glanced frantically around the room, feeling just a tad uncomfortable. "Yamato said we shouldn't see each other anymore!" she wailed loudly into his thigh.  
  
"Really?!" Taichi exclaimed, forgetting for a moment to hide his excitement. He caught himself. "Oh, um, that's terrible Sora. I'm so sorry."  
  
"But he's so stupid!!" she continued. "He said that his cat was the reason we broke up!! His cat is more important than me??!" She wailed incoherently into his leg again.  
  
"But you know what you have to do now, right Sora?" Taichi replied, poking her in the shoulder. 'I hate to indoctrinate, but this is just too perfect,' he thought.  
  
Sora sniffed and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "W-what?" she stammered.  
  
"It's time to get on with your life," he said gently, pretending it really was for her own good. "You have to find someone who'll treat you better than he ever did."  
  
She smiled for the first time since she had arrived. "You know Taichi, you're absolutely right," she said happily, wiping her face with her sleeve. "And I have the perfect guy in mind."  
  
"Wow, really?" Taichi replied, sounding almost as ambitious as she did. 'This is just too easy.' "Who?"  
  
"You!!" she cried, latching onto his arm. Taichi turned the shade of a tissue.  
  
"M-me??!" he yelped like a dog whose tail had just been stepped on. "Sora, I don't think-"  
  
"You don't have to think," she replied, blushing, as she brought her face close up to his. "Don't think at all Taichi. Just feel. Do what you feel." She brought his hand up to her chest, but before it could make contact, Taichi jumped to his feet.  
  
"Sora, I don't know what you've been reading into about me lately, but I'm sorry, I'm not attracted to you!!" Taichi screeched at her, a little too high-pitched for his liking. "I know we had kind of a little fling when we were kids, but that was then! This is now! I think of you as a really good friend, that's all!!"  
  
Sora blushed ferociously. She crossed her arms and pouted, growling viciously. "Taichi.you are the worst.pigheaded.you.STUPID TAI!!" she sputtered, stomping over to the door. Taichi hung his head as she put on her shoes. "I BET YOU'RE GAY!!" she screamed, before slamming the door behind her.  
  
Taichi smirked as he looked up at the closed door. "You have no idea," he chirped, as he skipped into his bedroom, grinning, to finish getting dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sat alone on a park bench, staring out across the pond. He threw a rock with a flick of his wrist, making it skim across the reflective surface in little jumps. It was nearing 3:00, and he should be getting back to the band for practice. But he didn't feel like going. He felt like sitting here until the sun went down.  
  
"Hi there Yamato," Miyako said, coming up to him from the right. She smiled warmly, holding a shopping bag in front of her with both hands. "You look kinda down. Is everything ok?"  
  
Yamato blinked. He and Miyako had never been the best of friends, and he thought it odd for her to be too concerned about how he was feeling. "What's it to you?" he replied coldly. He didn't mean to sound that arrogant, but it just came out that way.  
  
She frowned a little. "I was just asking, sorry," she said softly, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Yamato said, reaching out to her. "I'm sorry Miyako, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just thought it strange you asked." He patted the bench next to him. "I could use someone to talk to right now."  
  
Miyako smiled again and sat down. "So what's up?" she asked, her normal, chipper self again.  
  
Yamato sighed as he leaned back on the bench, staring out at the water. Where to start? "I broke up with Sora yesterday," he began, looking from the pond to Miyako.  
  
"M-hmm." she hummed. "And?"  
  
"You're not shocked?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really," she replied. "I mean, relationships end, it's a way of life. Is that what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Not entirely," he said, tapping his index fingers together in front of his face.  
  
"Then spill!" she cried. "C'mon Yamato, you said you could use someone to talk to, so talk already!"  
  
Yamato sighed again. "The reason I called it off was.well.have you ever loved somebody, but felt like it was wrong? Like you felt as if you could never have them, but wanted them anyway?"  
  
Miyako giggled. "You're talking to the expert in that field," she said. "Rock stars, idols, actors, you name it." She thought for a moment, pressing a finger to her lips. "You're not in love with a movie starlet, are you?"  
  
"No, no that's not it," he said. "Someone a little more close to home."  
  
"Well, if it's me," she said, blushing, "I'm kind of seeing Ken."  
  
"No offence Miyako, but it's not you," Yamato said, eyeing her.  
  
Miyako laughed nervously with her hand behind her head. "Just a thought," she said. "But if it's advice you're looking for Yamato, all I can tell you is follow your heart. If you truly love this person, then everything should work out right in the end. You'll see." She smiled warmly again, which made Yamato smile too.  
  
"Thanks Miyako, you were a lot of help," he replied, hugging her.  
  
She blushed, hugging back. "That's what I'm here for." She stood up to leave.  
  
"Hey Miyako?" Yamato asked, looking up at her. "Could you help me with something else before I go back to practice?"  
  
"Yeah?" she replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you have any groceries in that bag per chance? I'm starving."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of brown shorts much like the ones he wore when he attended summer camp 3 years ago, and a plain blue t-shirt with yellow trim on the sleeves and neck. His hair, wavy and wild as it had always been, stuck out at all sides, just the way he liked it. Today would be the day. He would find Yamato and confess every little detail about his obsession with him, including the nights he spent lying awake with no thought in his head but Yamato, Yamato, Yamato.  
  
After running his fingers through his hair once more to make sure it had the perfect bed-head look, he went to the porch to put on his sneakers. He was just tying the second one when Hikari opened the door and stepped in. She looked surprised to see her brother in the porch, but smiled warmly when she saw him.  
  
"Hey Taichi. Have a nice nap?" she asked. "Mom dropped me off while she went to go get a pizza and- Where are you off to?"  
  
"I decided to take your advice Hikari," he told her, head down as he tied his shoe. He looked up at her, smiling, and winked. "Thanks."  
  
She grinned at him. "See? Your little sister isn't that inexperienced in love," she beamed.  
  
Taichi eyed her. "Yes, sometimes I wonder what you and Takeru do when you have him over by yourselves," he told her suspiciously.  
  
Hikari blushed deeply. "Ah ha ha.that's not really any of your concern, Taichi," she said nervously.  
  
He smiled again as he stood upright. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he replied.  
  
"Thank you ni-chan!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," he said, letting go and reaching for the doorknob. "I've gotta hurry if I actually have a chance of finding him."  
  
Hikari cocked an eyebrow. "Him?" she said quietly. Her eyes widened and her face went pale with the realization of what he'd just said. "Him?? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A GUY??!"  
  
Taichi chuckled. "I promised I wouldn't tell," he said, poking her gently in the nose. "Blackmail is a wonderful thing isn't it, Hikari?" He then laughed as he took off out the door.  
  
"Taichi Yagami, if I were any other girl I'd slap you silly!!!" she yelled after him, sticking her head out the door as he disappeared down the elevator. Taichi only grinned at her through the see-through door as he slowly went down.  
  
Hikari smiled to herself. "My brother's gay." She turned around to the rest of the city, looking downward as Taichi ran off. "GO GET HIM, NI-CHAN!!" She laughed as she disappeared inside the apartment, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Miyako clapped enthusiastically as The Teenage Wolves finished up their last song. "Bravo!! Author!! Author!!!" she cheered, standing and applauding at the same time.  
  
Yamato smiled as he packed away his guitar. "Do you think we'll be ready for the concert next week?" he asked her, zipping the guitar case shut.  
  
"More than ready," she replied, picking up her near-empty shopping bag that had been full of food. "Thanks for the free preview Yamato, you guys are going to be awesome!" She folded up the chair she had been sitting on and put it back in its place in the corner.  
  
Yamato couldn't help but blush a little. "Thanks Miyako." He turned to the rest of the band. "I think we've earned a break guys. How does 11:00 tomorrow sound?" The band all cheered, approving. They packed away their things, and were soon gone. Only Miyako and Yamato remained.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Yamato," she said once she was sure the rest had gone, "who is it exactly that you're so hung up over?"  
  
Yamato blushed. "I don't know if I should say," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking the concrete floor.  
  
"It's not Mimi, is it?" she asked, trying her best to guess. Mimi was flying in from New York especially for The Teenage Wolves' concert. She'd be arriving in a little more than 3 days.  
  
"No, it's not Mimi," he replied, slinging his guitar over his shoulder and stepping outside.  
  
"Well then, who else can it be?" Miyako gasped. "It can't be Hikari, can it?? Yamato, you've got a crush on your little brother's girlfriend??!"  
  
Yamato whirled around. "No! It's not Hikari either! How could I do that?? Hikari and Takeru belong together! It would be quite selfish of me to break them apart!!" He blushed again and started walking. Miyako ran to catch up.  
  
"Well, who else is there??" she asked, walking quickly beside him. "There's no one else left, unless." She froze. "Oh God.Yamato, it's Taichi, isn't it?!"  
  
Yamato stopped walking abruptly. He just stood there for a moment before saying, "Yes. It's Taichi. The one I've thought about ever since we met. Quite the kicker, huh?" He hung his head in shame.  
  
"Yamato, that's so great!!" Miyako squealed.  
  
He whirled around. "It is??!"  
  
"Sure!" she cried. "I'd always seen you guys passing glances at each other, and there was one time I thought you both had feelings for each other. It really surprised me when you started dating Sora! But seriously, I think you guys would be perfect together!!" Miyako bounced up and down with glee.  
  
Yamato was speechless. "So, you think it's perfectly ok for me to love him?" he squeaked.  
  
"Definitely!" Miyako yelled. "You've got to tell him, Yamato! Tell him before it's too late and he's out of your life for good!!"  
  
Yamato hugged her again. "Thank you so much, Miyako! That's exactly the kind of support I needed!!"  
  
She hugged him back. "Anytime Yamato, anytime."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi ran through the park. It was dark by now and he couldn't see much, but he could have sworn that he heard Yamato's voice coming at him near the garage where The Teenage Wolves practiced. This was it. He was getting nervous, but at the same time he couldn't wait to get this whole thing off his chest, once and for all.  
  
But what he saw when he ran up was more than a little disappointing. There was Yamato all right, but he had his arms around Miyako!  
  
Taichi's face fell so low he looked like the work of a quack plastic surgeon. Yamato was already moving on?? And with Miyako?! He had thought she was dating Ken!! He hid in the bushes to see what was going to happen next.  
  
Yamato pulled away and placed his hands on Miyako's shoulders. Taichi heard him say, "I'll see you tomorrow" or something of the sort. Then they both walked off in different directions, as they both lived on opposite ends of town. (Author's note: I have no perception of where the digidestined live at all, ok? Gimme a break.*goes and gets herself a KitKat*)  
  
Taichi stood up in the shadows and tightly clenched his fists at his sides. 'I'll never get to tell him,' he thought angrily, gritting his teeth. 'He'll just keep dating girl after girl until it'll just be too late for ANYTHING to happen! And he can do that too, because he's Yamato Ishida, one of the most sought-after pretty-boys in Japan!'  
  
Taichi sat on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chin as he felt his eyes begin to water. "It's not fair," he whispered, crying into his knees. "It's just not fair."  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami Dani: *swealtering and banging on the bulletproof glass booth* It's too hot in here!! Lemme out!! Lemme out!!!!  
  
Taichi: *operating the flamethrower* Say uncle!  
  
Yamato: No! Make her tell us when we'll get together!!  
  
Megami Dani: *sliding down against the glass* I...don't...know!! Let me...out!! I...can't...last...!!  
  
Daisuke: Y'know, I think she's telling the truth, guys...  
  
Koushiro: The probability factor on my computer says she'll last about another ten minutes...  
  
Hikari: If she dies, we have no story at all! Who'd get the money then?!  
  
Taichi and Yamato: *exchanging glances* One condition...  
  
Megami Dani: ANYTHING!!!  
  
Yamato: Withdraw your bet.  
  
Megami Dani: NEVER!!!  
  
Taichi: Mmmm...roasted author...  
  
Megami Dani: Alright!! Alright!!! I give!!! Uncle!! Withdraw!!!  
  
Yamato: *unlocks the bulletproof glass door*  
  
Megami Dani: *falls to the floor, sputtering* You...guys...suck...  
  
Miyako: Not as much as your writing! You have no plan!!  
  
Megami Dani: *standing as if accepting a challenge* I'd like to see you do better!!  
  
All Other Digidestined Present: *over the argument between the author and Miyako in the backround* *sigh* On to chapter 3... 


End file.
